El camino hacia el entendimiento
by NORA29
Summary: No siempre Sam y Dean concuerdan... pero para limar asperezas a veces son buenos los encontronazos


P.V. Dean

Dean Winchester es un tipo duro, capaz de soportar las peores torturas. Desde niño fue criado para cazar las criaturas más terroríficas que el ser humano siquiera pueda llegar a imaginarse. Puede que incluso se haya convertido en uno de los mejores cazadores.

Lleva haciéndolo casi treinta años y en numerosas ocasiones tuvo que dejarlos ir saliendo muy malherido en el proceso; incluso tuvo una larga y para nada placentera etapa en el infierno. Así que se pasa por el forro las amenazas que el enemigo de turno le dirija. Nada de lo que ellos supongan creativo se asemeja con lo que le tocó pasar allí abajo, no existen las palabras para describir mínimamente el dolor que le fue infligido.

Pero nada de esto se compara con lo que realmente hace sufrir a Dean, aquello por lo cual el Winchester pierde el norte, lo que le quita el sueño y cambia radicalmente su personalidad. La mentira.

Resulta paradójico que esto sea así; ya que llevar a cabo las investigaciones y poder determinar cuál es el bicho de turno que está causando estragos en el pueblito perdido del inmenso país, tanto él como su hermano adoptan de inmediato identidades falsas. Un día policías, otros periodistas, agentes del FBI o guardaparques, por decir algunos; son los papeles que interpretan al momento de hacer las preguntas a los sobrevivientes, vecinos o a las mismas autoridades y poder así dar con el causante y eliminarlos.

Mienten mirándolos a los ojos, con palabras bien estudiadas y gestos que solo ellos entienden. El problema viene cuando la mentira es dicha entre ellos.

Cuando eso sucede y Dean es traicionado por su hermano, al descubrirlo a éste le cuesta horrores volver a confiar en él, le da mil vueltas al asunto y no logra entender el motivo por el cual Sam actuó de esa manera, el porque su pequeño hermano decidió ocultarle información, pese a la cantidad de oportunidades que le dio para que sea él el que se lo cuente. Escupe todo lo que tiene dentro suyo, todo lo que lo mortifica, lo que lo envenena, intentando que ese malestar desaparezca y poder volver a ser ese dúo al que está acostumbrado.

La traición sufrida, que acabó alejando a Sam de su lado sin poder hacer nada mientras lo veía yéndose con la demonio no fue lo más doloroso que ha tenido que pasar Dean. No, hay algo peor que eso… matar a Amy cuando le aseguró a Sam que la dejaria ir.

Hacer su trabajo de cazador, aquello que le inculcaron desde muy pequeño (_dispara__primero__… __no__dejes__cabos__sueltos__…_), pero evitar decírselo a Sam, eso sí fue tormentoso para él. Era como si esos escarabajos de La Momia se le hubieran metido dentro y le fueran carcomiendo por dentro; no podía hacer nada por liberarse de ese dolor.

La agonía crecía en su interior y no sabía como detenerla sin decir nada a su hermano. El alcohol no ayudaba, solo incrementaba en Sam la idea de que había algo que le pasaba, algo que el mayor no le decía… que no podía decirle.

Era la primera cosa a la que no podía hacer frente, y que no podía abrirse con su hermano para que le ayudara a resolverlo. Fue tragicómico que Sam se enterara por el leviathan que usurpaba su identidad, las palabras que hicieron explotar todo por los aires, pero que a la vez ayudaron a frenar la autodestrucción que el Winchester mayor parecía determinado a llevar acabo hasta el final.

Las cartas se habían puesto sobre la mesa, y luego de mucho tiempo Dean respiraba aliviado. Liberarse de ese peso era lo que necesitaba. Sabía que la verdad traería consecuencias, y como la vez anterior aceptó que Sam se alejara de él; para que pueda poner orden a sus ideas.

Dean no lo culpaba, a él mismo le había costado muchísimo recuperar el nivel de confianza que tenía sobre Sam luego de enterarse la cantidad de cosas que había hecho este el tiempo que estuvo muerto, y que pese a la cantidad de veces que Dean le dio para que las dijera de buenas a primeras tuvo que enterarse de las peores formas.

Así que si el pequeño necesitaba tiempo, quién era él para negárselo. Además él mismo sentía que debía reconciliarse consigo mismo.

Venían tiempos difíciles, el enemigo de turno era algo que casi no figuraba en los libros de historia ni tampoco algo con lo que algún otro cazador se haya enfrentado antes. Tenían debilidades, pero nada que los elimine en masa, eso sin contar que no podían distinguirlos como a un metamorfo, ni con plata, agua bendita o palabras en latín.

Y la idea de ir bañando a cada persona con la que se topaban con borax no los iba a llevar lejos, ni mantener el perfil bajo al que estaban condicionados.

P.V. Sam

Me enfurecí muchísimo, como nunca antes. Por primera vez sentí odio hacía tí. Hasta llegué a pensar que se trataba de alguna macabra e insana venganza… como si hubieras estado esperando el momento justo para golpearme donde más me doliera.

Te confesé todo sobre Amy, todo… Creí que sería como lo de Leonor, que si yo te lo explicaba y pedía, confiarías en mi percepción, como siempre.

Algo dentro de mi se quebró al "verte" escupir lo de Amy con demasiada liviandad, y aún sabiendo que no eras verdaderamente tu el que me lo decía. La impotencia que sentía en ese momento, no poder sacar de mi interior esa frustración era demasiado. No era a ese al que le debía dirigir mi bronca.

Sabía que el leviathan acudió a eso para lograr su objetivo, pero también sabía que no había dicho nada que no fuera cierto. Cualquier cazador sabe que los demonios mienten para hacer daño, pero cuando existen cosas ocultas que al sacarlas a la luz causan un dolor infinitamente más profundo, no dudan en utilizarlas a su favor.

No quería discutir, ya no. Dijera lo que dijera en esos momentos no sería más que echar sal a la herida.

Me aleje de ti porque no podía ver lo que tú veías, porque a diferencia de ti yo si hubiera actuado como ella. Haría lo que fuera por salvar la vida del ser mas amado. Pero tú tienes más integridad.

Nunca lo ví desde tu lado, tu también harías lo imposible por tus seres queridos… diste tu vida por la mía. Pero tú conoces y respetas los límites, nunca harías daño a un tercero para salvaguardar tu bienestar, debí recordar eso cuando te negaste a implementar lo que ese doctor hacía para permanecer con vida y de quienes se proveía para ello.

Eres la persona más bondadosa que conozco, y eso la caza jamás pudo quitártelo, morirías antes que tener que dar ese paso. Me costó y me tarde bastante en entenderlo.

Encontrarte en ese pueblo repleto de mediums fue un incordio para mí. De verte solo me recordó cuan enojado y molesto me sentía.

Que actuaras como si nada era irritante e insoportable. Centrarme en el caso, tratando de omitir tu constante presencia y no hablar más que del caso fue mi estrategia para hacer más soportable ese caso.

Pero tú parecías no darte cuenta e insistías, exponerte mi punto siguió sirviendo para nada. Eras el mayor el que tenía la última palabra en todo. Lo que yo piense no contaba. Así que enfocarme en el caso e irme fue mi decisión. Te lo diría una vez acabado todo.

Descubrir que el dueño de la tienda era el que llevaba a cabo las matanzas a través de una de las psíquicas fallecidas y que nada podía hacer para hacerle recapacitar para que diera marcha atrás en lo que venía haciendo me condujo a tomar la única resolución que se podía tomar en ese caso.

Me forzó a tomar la única decisión que jamás creí iba a tomar, algo que siempre evite hacer. Soy de los que piensan que todos deben recapacitar, resarcirse de los malos actos.

Y no porque yo mismo me haya encontrado en más de una ocasión al borde, no. Desde mucho tiempo antes esa idea se fue formando en mi cabeza, ese fue uno de los motivos que me llevaron a querer estudiar abogacía.

Idea que se afianzó con cada chico al que el demonio truncó sus vidas haciéndoles beber de su sangre a medio año de nacer.

Ninguno de ellos quiso esos poderes y de no ser porque aparecieron en ese pueblo perdido, ninguno habría hecho uso de ellos en contra de algún otro ser humano. El saber que ese sujeto podría haber sido otro de los tantos al que Azazel envenenó de niño y que además hiciera mal uso de esa habilidad fue lo que me llevó a dispararle… eso y de que sabía que él no iba a tener reparos en hacerlo de nuevo.

Una vez le había dado la espalda a este mismo tipo de situación, obteniendo la muerte como resultado. Dos veces no iba a tropezar con la misma piedra.

Perdóname por pensar (una vez más) sólo en mí y hacer a un lado lo que es mejor para todos. Nunca dejarás de ser mi hermano mayor y valoro que sigas a mi lado mostrándome el camino. Por favor, tenme paciencia, porque pese a que lo intente mi testarudez no desaparecerá de la noche a la mañana, pero prometo hacer más caso a tus intuiciones.


End file.
